Another Lifestyle!
by MintCookieMonsterr
Summary: The Boys are back...but whats with the fangs? Mysterious disappearance of some girls? VAMP-FIC. Pretty common now but I wanted to try. -Updated on 01/12/14
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at a Vampire Fic...YAY! Hope you guys like it~ I AM going to add Bunny and Belle but as MINOR MAIN CHARACTERS...I just hate the vampire fictions focused mainly on them!**

**EDIT: 04-11-13...I really wanted to fix this..well all...the chapters up till six. **

* * *

><p>Twigs snapped beneath the feet of the running woman. Her breath was coming out in sharp pants, her hand holding her bleeding arm. Shadows stalked behind her, stalking her as she ran for her life. Her eyes were held fear and anxiety at the creatures. The forest kept going on and on. It all started to look the same, and tears welled up in her dark eyes. She knew she wasn't going to get out of this, but it was good to try. Dim lights flashed in the corner of her eyes.<p>

Blue...Red...Green...

They were following...hunting her. She screamed out in pain when her ankle connected with a lone root sticking out of the forest floor. She swore under her breath, and scrambled to get up. Her attempt to proved futile, as she was roughly grabbed and pinned down. Two more lights passed before her eyes.

Purple...White...

The cries of her pain were drowned out by the laughing of the five creatures. Blood trickled down their chins, and satisfied sighs were heard as they looked down at the still body. The red one glared over at the blue one.

"Dump her body somewhere. We need to get ready." The blue one nodded, and proceeded to lift the body over his shoulder. Red turned towards the other four.

"That was the last one for a while. Try to restrain yourselves next time." Green and Purple rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, Brick."

* * *

><p><em>~Powerpuff Girls Z~ BLUE GO GO!<em>

"Miyako...it's time to get up.." My cousin, Yuki, said softly as she shook me. I opened my eyes and looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning Yuki!" She had her platinum blonde hair pulled back with a black headband. Her gray eyes shone of happiness.

Her name is Yuki Gotokuji. Her Dad is my dad's brother. She lives with us because her family was having problems. Something about her mother cheating, and financial crisis. Yuki is pale and around 5'6. Yuki is the same age as me, but shes older by a few months. Her clothing is a white summer dress with silver ballet flats and a silver and white zebra bracelet.

"Good morning Miyako!" She said and walked out of the room, giving me some privacy to get changed.

My name is Miyako Gotokuji. I have baby, blue eyes and golden blonde hair. I am around 5'6 to 5'7. I brushed my hair and teeth. Put my hair in my curly pigtails that reached my shoulder blades. My outfit was a blue tank top with bubbles on it and a jean miniskirt, and sky blue leggings.

"BREAKFAST!" My grandma called, and I grinned. I hopped down the stairs, straining to put on my brown boots and balancing at the same time. Yuki was munching away on her English muffins, and I sat down next to her. My grandma smiled at me, and kissed me on the forehead. I giggled. Something wet hit my face, and I gagged. Yuki apologized repeatedly about her food though she is shy, she will chow down her food whether people are looking or not. I giggled and grabbed a blue berry muffin from the basket. My belt beeped as I finished my muffin. Yuki grabbed our bags, and made sure Grandma wasn't looking. I pulled out my compact, and opened it to find Momoko.

In case anybody didn't already know, I am in a group called 'Powerpuff Girls Z.' My alter-ego is Rolling Bubbles. My teammates are Hyper Blossom, Powered Buttercup, Graceful Belle, and Hopping Bunny. Who all turn out to be my best friends.

Hyper Blossom is Momoko Akatsutsumi. She has long orange hair which she usually keeps in a ribbon or bow and pink eyes. She is 5'7. She loves food as much as Yuki does; although, you are most likely to find her eating candy. Momoko is a boy-crazy, hyper girl and a natural born-leader. She also is the smartest, surprising us in when she got into high school, scoring the highest on the exam.

My next best friend is Powered Buttercup, also known as Kaoru Matsubura. She has short spiky raven black hair and emerald green eyes. She is about 5'8. She is a tomboy and loves her skateboard. She is pretty tough and hot-headed, and slightly cocky. Even though Kaoru is all this, she never gives up.

Last best friend is Hopping Bunny or Rika Tanaka. Rika has chocolate brown hair that reaches mid-back which she usually keeps in a side-pony tail. She has purple eyes. Unlike the rest of us, she has a light tan. She is cheerful and trustworthy, and hyper.

Graceful Belle is Yuki, which surprised me. It never changed my opinion about her, and I still love her to pieces. I slowly ate my muffin as Momoko grinned at me.

"I'm going to be a bit late today, so don't wait for me if the bell rings." She laughed, and I saw she hadn't even brushed her hair yet. I scolded her.

"Momo, you have to set your alarm earlier if you want to get to school at a decent time." She laughed nervously, and apologized. The compact then turned blank. I shook my head, grumbling under my breath.

"Come on Yuki, we got tofget to school!" I got up and walked to the front door. I made sure to check if Yuki had her belt on, she is forgetful sometimes.

"Bye Grandma, we love you!" We exclaimed in unison. The old lady laughed from the kitchen, wishing us good luck for the day. We walked outside and down the road towards the school.

"Miyako..." Yuki said quietly. I looked at her, and she continued "I have a bad feeling about today..."

Now that she mentions it, I have this sickening feeling in my stomach too. This morning, I didn't really pay attention to it.

"Try not to think about it to much." I said cheerfully, but a bit worriedly. She smiled at me, making me feel a bit better. We continued on in silence.

"_Watch out!_" Screamed a familiar voice. I turned around and saw it was Kaoru. I jumped out of the way in time, right as Kaoru flew by on her skateboard. Yuki looked like a deer stuck in headlights when I pulled her out of the way. Rika was behind Kaoru and was riding her roller blades.

"See you guys at school!" She yelled and waved her hand rapidly. Rika was wearing a purple t-shirt that said "Too Cool For YOU." and dark purple cheetah print shorts and her black sneakers. Kaoru was wearing dark green cargo shorts, her favorite hat and a black t-shirt that said "WARNING: I BITE" which has a chibi vampire in the corner.

"We better hurry!" I stared at the shrinking backs of Kaoru and Rika. Yuki nodded and we started to jog after them.

* * *

><p><em>~Powerpuff Girls Z~ PINK GO GO!<em>

I was waiting at the school for my best friends. I'm going to surprised Miyako for being early today. It only took me a few minutes to get ready after I contacted her, and I snickered. Waiting for them was boring, I sighed and fixed my jean shorts that I matched with a pink ruffly tank top and white cardigan. I pulled up my boots a little bit more. As I got done, I heard a rolling sound and immediately looked up. It was Kaoru and Rika. Kaoru stopped in front of me and smirked.

"Hello Momo! I see you're here before me." She narrowed her eyes.

"Good morning Kaoru." I grinned slyly.

"Nothing is good about this morning..." Kaoru growled and rolled her eyes. She grabbed Rika's collar since Rika was having trouble stopping. Miyako and Yuki soon came running in and stopped in front of us, panting.

"Good...morning..." Miyako breathed out and held her chest. I grinned and patted her on the back. She gave me a glare, which I laughed at. Yuki shook her head, probably not going to question how the awesome me got here so fast.

"Let's just go in..." Kaoru grumbled and walked into school. We followed behind her. The school was starting to flood with kids, and I eyed all the cute boys I passed by. My locker was easy to find in the chaos.

I pulled out my binder and pencils and grabbed my math homework too. Kaoru came running over to me and gave me the "Will you let me copy your homework PLEASE?" pout. I glared, sighed, and handed her my paper. Ever since that exam when I was a freshman, shes been asking to copy my homework. I don't plan her though, I am pretty smart now that I pulled myself together.

She smiled and smiled triumphantly.

I got to class and sat down between Miyako and Himeko, who was glaring at me. First hour always felt the longest: the teacher was so boring. Mikyako was giggling with Yuki and Rika was trying to copy Kaoru's copied homework. I sighed, and lazed my head on my desk.

I looked outside and saw that the clouds were gray. Oh how happy, a rain storm! I turned my gaze back to the empty front was the teacher anyway? Class started about five minutes ago. Miss. Mary was never late. Then the speaker screeched to life and I covered my ears from the ringing voice cleared his throat.

"K-kids... evacuate now!" I was confused. Why? Then I heard the voice I thought I wouldn't hear for the rest of my life.

"Power puff Girls...we're coming for you." Brick's deep voice laughed. I shuddered and glanced at the girls. They looked horrified. We gotta get these people out of here! Who knows how dangerous these guys have become?

"Everybody out now!" I screamed and stood up. They all looked at me confused and then we heard a noise. I turned my head to the big windows and saw the most horrifying sight. It might have been raining but I could clearly see the bloody body of my now deceased principal. I gasped and walked over to the window slowly. I stopped atleast three feet away from the window, disgusted at the sight. The body was hanging by his tie on the windowsill from his office upstairs. He had various bite marks around his body. To add more horrifying effect, the light flickered off. The room was cold and dark, and chills started to crawl down my back. I heard Miyako scream, which made her remember her fear of the dark. She must be terrified. I cautiously walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Everybody was panicking and trying to run out to the hallway.

"Girls tr-" I was cut off from my saying when Miyako was pulled out of my grip and my mouth was covered. I froze at the touch.

"Now Blossy, that wouldn't be the best idea.." Brick whispered into my ear. I was shaking. Why was he back? I couldn't see him but judging by how he's holding me, he doesn't see me as the enemy anymore. He's taller than me now, and way more muscular than his ten year old self.

"Well...now you're mine" Brick slowly walked in front of me. In the dark, his teeth shined white, and what scared me the most was...

The sharp fangs glistening.

* * *

><p><strong>HOW WAS IT? Tell me! I need to know! Review and all that... I know Vampire Fics are pretty common now but I was inspired by the other vampfics out there! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Back!~ With another chapter! YAY**

**Now read people!**

* * *

><p>Kaoru's POV<p>

I felt somebody's arms snake around my waist. My eyes widened and I growled. The person just laughed. I struggled and tried to punch this idiot.

"Buttercup...you shouldn't be struggling" The person taunted. How the heck does he know who I am.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked and glaring at the ceiling. He wasn't exactly SCARING me, he was making me mad. The idiot just chuckled and I took this as a chance to get free.

I kicked his knee and he let go of me and let out a yelp.

I swiftly turned around and was about to punch the living daylights out of him, when my breathing hitched.

Neon green met forest green, and just like that, I froze. Which was the worse thing to do at this moment. Butch changed a lot. He grew to 6'1 and was pretty muscular. His hair was spiky and he was surely hot. He was wearing a black muscle shirt that had a dark green faded vampire smiley on it, black jeans, and dark green converse.

"Amazed?" He said smugly. I snapped out of my frozen state and glared.

"Shut up!" I grabbed my compact and slid it through my belt.

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

I finished transforming and swung my hammer at him. He was shocked and when it hit him, he flew through a few classrooms.

I took this as a chance to free my friends. With my superpowers, I could see in the dark.

I saw Bandit holding Rika's wrist and she was trying to break free. I came up behind him and slammed my hammer into his side.

Bandit was Bunnys/Rika's counterpart. He has dark brown hair is shaggy and is usually in a small low ponytail. He as dark purple eyes. Bandit is around 5'11 and is muscular. He was wearing a dark purple tight-shirt that had black lines on it with black jeans and dark purple converse.

He flew and hit Brick. Double Wammy!

Brick was Blossoms/Momoko's counterpart. He has fiery red, spikey hair up to his shoulders that he keeps under a bright red hat. He has blood red eyes. Brick is around 6'1 and is muscular. He was wearing a red hoody and black shirt underneath, black pants, and red shoes.

Momoko took this as a advantage and took her compact and slid it through her belt.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

The white light faded and she threw her yoyo and it wrapped around Ben's leg and he let go of Yuki. Momoko then pulled and Ben fell face first into the ground.

Ben was Yukis/Belle's counterpart. He has platinum blonde short shaggy hair. He has gray eyes. He is 5'10 and is muscular. Ben was wearing a white, tight t-shirt that had "SHUT UP" in black letters , black jeans, and white converse.

Yuki looked at Rika and she nodded back. They both pulled out their compacts and slide them across their belts.

"GRACEFUL BELLE!"

"HOPPING BUNNY!"

Rika used her Frisbee and threw it at Boomer. It hit him in the head and he fell back into some desks.

Boomer was Miyakos/Bubble's counterpart. He has golden messy blonde hair that reached his earlobes. He has royal blue eyes. He was 5'10 and was muscular. He was wearing a black and blue plaid shirt, black jeans and blue converse.

Miyako was shocked and frozen.

Blossom went over to her and shook her. She snapped out of it and took her compact and swiped it across her belt.

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

The light faded and we took off into the hallways. Leaving behind a blue, pink, green, white, and purple streaks.

"Why are they back?" Belle said and her grip on her bells tightened.

"Honestly, I don't know" Bunny said.

"Girls!" Blossom yelled from her spot in the front.

"What?" We replied.

"Did you see...see..." She was shocked about something. This isn't a good sign...

"SPIT IT OUT!" I yelled. She shook her head and stopped. We all stopped.

She looked at us seriously.

"Did you see their teeth?"

I was confused "Yes, the first thing I looked at was his teeth!" I said sarcastically.

Blossom glared at me.

Miyako nodded and said "He had fangs..."

I almost laughed "Fangs? They can't have fangs...unless their vampires," I said and crossed my arms.

"And besides vampires are viscous, monstrous, jack-upped creatures"

"You better watch what you say" The deep voice said from behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chapter!~ **

**Read&Review! Warning: Minor Swearing**

* * *

><p>Momoko's POV<p>

Kaoru turned around to see not only the Rowdy Ruff Boys, but a whole vampire army.

Butch walked over to Kaoru and tilted her chin up, so she could look in his eyes.

"Now what were you saying?" He said. Then smiled showing his oversized canines.

Kaoru (being the tough girl she is) elbowed him in the gut. Butch grabbed his stomach and hissed at Kaoru.

"Now your going to pay, bitch"

It was in the matter of seconds, that Butch was already holding Kaoru by her neck on a near by wall.

"BUTTERCUP!" Miyako screamed. Kaoru was struggling to get out of Butch's grip.

* * *

><p>Kaoru's POV<p>

Butch was getting really scary. His eyes were practically glowing forest green. He was baring his fangs to.

His hot breath was next to my ear and he whispered "Now...what to do with you...there is a lot of ways to punish you...rape, torture, death, etc." His grip tightened around my neck "But...I won't do that" His grip then loosened and I took a deep breath.

"W-what the hell!" I yelled regaining my voice. Butch looked down at me and smirked darkly.

I heard Yuki scream. My head turned towards my friends. There was Ben, with Yuki slung over his shoulder.

I was now pissed. I picked up my hammer. I swung it and it hit Butch and he flew and hit some trash cans.

Then a bunch of those vampires ran towards me. I got in my fighting stance and kick one in the jaw. Then punched one in the stomach. Another, I side-sweeped. I hit another one in the side with my hammer and he hit a few other ones.

No other ones were coming so I ran towards Yuki, and grabbed her wrist. Then I jumped up and started flying. A little afterward, we were joined by a really pale Miyako, a sweating Momoko, and a ecstatic Rika.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Rika screamed.

I rolled my eyes and glared at her. "Sure, like almost getting killed was awesome"

She pouted at me.

"Now is not the time to play around, we gotta go to the professor" Miyako said quietly, while taking Yuki from my grip.

"Miyako is right" Momoko said, she flew to the front and was leading us to the professors. There is just one thing on my mind. Why didn't Butch kill me? He had a perfectly good chance. I know he has gotten more powerful.

I ALSO CAN'T BELIEVE HE IS A VAMPIRE!

I thought they were fake? And How in the hell did they end up as vampires? I knew they were stupid, but not that stupid.

WHO DOES BUTCH THINK HE IS SAYING HE COULD RAPE ME ANYWAY!

I clenched my fists getting really irritated.

* * *

><p>Rika's POV<p>

I watched as Kaoru was getting irritated at something. Maybe it was because of that arrogant Butch. He really makes me mad but, not as mad as Bandit does. That stupid coward.

IHe really likes to tease me. Even when I was 13, when I first met him and his Brothers. When Mojo took my sucker. Then Bandit JUST HAD TO BE MADE!.

His stupid Sucker sling-shot kept getting my hair sticky. It's really weird how they have matured (Or not) since the last time we saw them.

We finally made it to the Professor's lab and flew in through the window.

Miyako set Yuki down on the couch. I still can't believe Ben bite her!

I wonder what happens when a vampire bites you. Wait, don't thy become vampires themselves?

"PROFESSOR!" I yelled and ran through his lab. I found him in his room, sleeping. I ran over to him and jump on him.

"WAKE UP!" I started to shake him violently. He started to stir, then I think his eyes focused on me and he bolted up. Then I ended up on the floor.

I got up and looked at him seriously.

"Yuki got bit by a vampire"

He stared at me for a moment.

….

….

….

….

….

….

"Nani?" He said. I sighed and grabbed his collar of his pajamas. We have to get Yuki help before the boys find us.

I pulled him to the living room and shoved him towards Yuki. She was still unconscious. I think she fainted right after he bit her. I would've helped her if Bandit and his vampire army weren't holding me back.

Screw him...

Professor picked up Yuki's wrist and examined it. "So you say she was bit by a vampire?" He asked.

We all nodded. "Did he suck any blood?"

"He didn't have any blood on his mouth, and its a pretty clean wound" Miyako said.

He sighed and went to his big computer. He started typing really fast and then just stopped. He looked like he was reading something.

It took him what felt like a week and looked at us. "Well what does it say?" Kaoru said, getting impatient.

"DID YUKI TURN INTO A VAMPIRE!" Momoko yelled. She finally lost her composure.

Professor looked back at us, worried.

"He...started the mating process" Then I just had to faint.

* * *

><p><strong>POOR YUKI! I felt the need to make a little more drama. I think I did good with this chapter!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! XD This is my Christmas present to you!**

**Have a safe day!**

* * *

><p>Miyako's POV<p>

I watched as Rika fell backwards. I guess she didn't take the news well. So Ben started the mating process with Yuki? Thats creepy. I thought they were boys who despised girls.

I went and sat down by Yuki. She was sweating really bad and was tossing and turning. She looked like she was in pain.

I put my hand on her forehead. IT WAS BURNING!

"Momoko! I need a wet cloth!" I yelled. She looked confused but went to go get it anyway. Kaoru came over.

"Whats wrong?"

"Yuki has a high fever" I said.

Momoko came back in a few minutes later carrying a bowl with a cloth in it. She set it beside Yuki and me. I grabbed the cloth, wrung it out, then set it on Yuki's forehead.

She flinched a little then calmed down. She started to look more peaceful too. Momoko and Kaoru were talking about what just happened. By this time, we were de-transformed.

Rika stirred a little, I could hear her.

"Why am I laying on the floor?" She asked.

"Well you DID faint" Momoko said.

I looked over in time to see Rika roll her eyes and get up. She walked over to me and bent down to see what happened to Yuki.

"Is she okay?" She asked and looked up at me.

"I don't know, she doing better then before." I said.

Kaoru then plopped down on the other side of the couch and probed her feet onto the table. She took the remote and turned on the T.V.

A news reporter popped up and she was reading about what happened.

"This is Kisa Fong with your news, earlier today girls and boys from the high school came running home, saying there was a murder. Many parents are furious.

On other news, the disappearance of:

"The teacher Mary Wither, she is 35 years of age, brown hair, brown eyes, 5'8 tall, 150 pounds"

"Emi Saitou, she is 13 years of age, bright orange hair, orange eyes, 5'3 tall, 103 pounds "

" Mana Fujii, 15 years of age, dark blue hair, hazel eyes, 5'6 tall, 123 pounds"

"Mi Fujii, 15 years of age, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, 5'7 tall, 125 pounds"

A picture of all the girls went up. A few moments after, they started listing other girls names as well.

"If you know were any of these girls are please contact us rig-" While the Kisa was talking we could hear a explosion and a door come flying and hit the camera. It fell down and there was smoke every where.

Then three figures came from out of the smoke. They were SUPER ugly. They had green skin and warts EVERY where.

"Where are the Power puff girls Z?" One of them hissed.

"The Ruffs neeeeed them" The middle one said. Now this is getting really creepy. Then the T.V. Went blank.

Then I started to hear cars crashing, beeping, screams, all outside. Kaoru and Momoko jumped up and ran towards the big window. They pushed back the curtains and looked outside.

"THERES MONSTERS RUNNING AROUND!" Momoko yelled.

"There chasing the people around! There attacking them too" Kaoru growled. She took out her compact but Professor grabbed her wrist.

"As much as I know now, the ruffs are controlling these monsters, and they are doing this to lead you outside for they can capture you," He said. Professor walked over to his big screen and pushed a button.

"Now, theres a force field around this place, no monsters can get in, call you parents and tell them your staying here, to lock their doors and board up."

Kaoru glared at the professor. "I'M NOT GOING TO SIT AROUND AND DO NOTHING, WHILE THE PEOPLE I PROMISED AND VOWED TO PROTECT ARE GETTINF EATEN, ATTACKED, AND KILLED!"

"Kaoru is right" I spoke up. Professor looked at me and sighed. "Girls I don't want to have to go through this, but as a second guardian to you and creator, I am ordering you to stay in this lab, until it all calms down!"

"But Prof-" Momoko started but was cut off with Professor putting his hand up.

"That's final" He said sternly. He walked through the door to the next room.

"Well somebody thinks they can take charge" Rika mumbled an crossed her arms. Kaoru had her hands clenched and was shaking.

"WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS FOR TELLING ME WHAT TO DO?" She kicked one of professors machines. Afterward, she pulled her foot back in pain though, but she did make a dent.

Momoko looked deep in thought and was rubbing her chin.

I felt pressure on the other side of me and turned towards it, to see Yuki waking up and sitting up. She yawned and rubbed her head.

"I feel like I slept for a week" She said quietly.

I giggled. She looked over at me and smiled. "Good morning Miyako"

"Yuki, I'M SO GLAD YOUR AWAKE!" Rika screamed and launched herself into Yuki. Yuki and Rika both fell backwards laughing.

I picked up Yuki's bitten wrist and examined it.

It was healed but you could see scars there. Then there was a little, white cursive 'B' on top of the marks.

"You guys look!" Rika and Yuki stopped laughing and looked over at her wrist. Kaoru came over but Momoko was still thinking.

"Woah, when did you get that?" Rika said and poked it.

Yuki flinched and flung her hand back. "It burns!" She screamed. She caressed her wrist.

"Maybe this is part of the mating process?" I said.

"Mating-what-now?" Yuki raised a eyebrow at me. Kaoru walked away and went to talk to Momoko.

"I'll tell you later" I said. Yuki looked confused and was going to say something but was cut off by Kaoru.

"Girls, get over here!" I got up and so did Rika and Yuki. We all walked over to Kaoru and Momoko.

Momoko looked over at us and crossed her legs.

"I'm not going to sit around here and do nothing, we took a vow saying we would protect this city with our lives, if we have to sacrifice ourselves, then dang it we will!" She said and put her her hand out.

"Now who is with me?" Kaoru smiled and said.

"True that!" She stuck her hand on top of Momokos.

Rika was jumping for joy and slapped her hand on top of Kaorus. Kaoru glared at her.

"I'M IN!"

Yuki looked at her and I looked at her. I softly put my hand on Rikas.

"I will do it, for the sake of this town" I said, determined. Kaoru gave me a high-five.

Yuki shakily put her hand on top of mine.

"L-let's party!" She smiled.

We dispersed. And pulled out of compacts.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

"HOPPING BUNNY!"

"GRACEFUL BELLE!"

The light faded and we nodded at each other. Kaoru slammed her hammer against the huge glass window and it shattered.

We all flew out into the dark world.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I did amazing with this chapter! XP What do you think? Anyway, the boys weren't in this chapter but were mentioned. The disappearance of girls will play big part later though so keep the names in mind.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Update!~~~~ So I have questions that are to be answered.**

**Swordprincess777: So many QUESTIONS. Belle becoming a vampire...well we'll see...I chose Belle because she was the quickest one to write down XD, Why does it have to be a puff? Well who said they are the only ones that got bitten...(I REVEALED TO MUCH!)...The others going through the same thing...maybe, maybe not...probably not...other effects SHALL COME! Lol I know she suffered a lot, it is a process, but almost complete 8D. Well I know SOME will get captured and others will go willingly. Back to peacefulness...MAYBE!~ The other missing girls...not revealing C8.**

**But I got a question for you~**

**Are you going to stick around and find out? :D**

**STORY TIME!**

* * *

><p>Brick's POV<p>

"Why the hell, did you let them get away?" I growled at my brothers. We almost had them, but as always, Butch or the other idiots have to let them get away.

"When I get my hands on her..." Butch sneered while pretending to be choking something, while his eye twitched. Seriously, we need to take him to get that fixed. Anyway, we got to find those girls.

"Why are we even chasing them, I mean are they really worth it?" Bandit asked, while Boomer nodded in agreement. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"I don't know why, its just a feeling okay? I mean, why give up now? Besides, if Ben can do it, so can we."

"I still don't get how he got her before me..." Bandit mumbled.

"Now how do we get our girls!" Boomer asked,ecstatic. He was currently making paper airplane. We were at our apartment, that our "Mom" gave to us, when he mysteriously disappeared with Him. For some reason, we haven't heard from them since. They just left us this apartment, food, and money. Nothing else, not even a reason for why we were changing into these bloodsuckers.

"Well, we can send out the army." I said and looked out the window. I can already see the streets stained with blood, the darkness surrounding everyone, the screams of terror.

"I-Isn't that a bit harsh..." Ben said, just walking into the room. He went out, to go get our "shipping".

"No." Butch smirked darkly, while bring out his camouflage cellphone.

"Should I or not?" He said.

"Do it." I ordered and he pressed one of the buttons. Then he put the phone to his ear and his eyes flashed a bright green.

"Bring _them_ out." Then he pressed to END button.

I smirked and walked out to the balcony, and watched as the monsters appeared.

All kinds were coming, witches, zombies, demons, mummies, ghosts. My personal favorite is the demons. Since they do come from hell, where I always wanted to go. Now your probably wondering, Why didn't I say Were-wolfs?

Well, they pissed me so off, I fired all of them. Especially Tanner and his goons. If they dare ever come back to our castle...never-mind.

I looked at my brothers and saw that Boomer had a worried look on his face.

I glared at him, before looking at the others. Butch had this sadistic look on his face, while Bandit was watching intently, while Ben was expressionless.

* * *

><p>Kaoru's POV<p>

I was pumped, since I was getting ready to kick some monster behind. How DARE they mess with my town, and my people.

I was flying with Miyako. We deiced to split up, but with a partner or partners. Rika wanted to mix it up so she chose Miyako to go with me, since Momoko is always the one to go with me.

"FOUND ONE!" Miyako squealed and zoomed down to it. I hate how she can fly faster then me.

I followed in suit, took out my hammer, and smacked it onto the monster. Which was a green, scaly, creature.

"Your the powerpuff girls?" The creature said, in a booming voice.

"No duh." I said sarcastically. The creature glared at me and lunged, with his claws that I didn't know it had, out.

I dodged and Bubbles used her wand to trap it in some bubbles.

"That's not nice, Mr. Fishy." She said.

I rolled my eyes and slammed my hammer on the bubble, making it pop and the creature go flying.

"Wow, he was easier then Mojo..." I said and flew up. Bubbles followed but screamed. I looked down to see some dark blue and green creatures gripping her ankle, pulling her down.

"BUBBLES!" I yelled, and grabbed her wrist, and tried to pull her up with me.

I heard maniac laughing, and turned to see those two idiots.

"Let's get this over with." Butch said, and pounced at me, while Boomer lunged at Bubbles.

* * *

><p>Blossom, Rika, Yuki.<p>

Blossom's POV

"Momoko...are you sure we can fight these?" Yuki said, while flying next to me. I nodded. We might be not in the best shape, but we can do this.

"I'm positive we can! I mean its just monsters, we fought tons before!" Rika rolled her eyes playfully while spinning in a circle, in the air.

"It's good to keep positive, but not over-confident." I said, while I landed on top of a building. We need a plan, and fast.

"We should should just get them by surprise." Rika said.

That COULD work, but maybe something a little different.

"How about a decoy? Then surprise." Belle said. NOW that is what I'm thinking about.

"Good idea." I said and gave a thumbs up.

Rika "humphed" and looked away.

I started with a running start to get into the air, since it helps build impact but when I looked down, the ground was dark red and bubbling. Then little tiny blob monsters with the most evil eyes, and smile.

"Now my cherry blossom, ready for some fun?" Then I saw those glowing blood red eyes, I detested so much.

Professor's POV

"Girls!" I yelled and walked into the lab, Ken just go home from school.

When I got there, no one was there and the window was broken.

They didn't?...

I ran to the window and looked around, my hand got cut from the jagged edges, and I put my bloody hands around my mouth and yelled out to them. Why did they disobey me?

Please, don't get killed.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and dark. Not much lovey moments, but its getting there. More action in the next chapter. Even though I do suck at actiony parts. I hope your happy I updated.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M back!~ Ready for the next chapter? :3 Well I hope, anyway.**

**Dedication: Golddragonriderkira**

* * *

><p>Miyako's POV<p>

I gasped as Boomer tackled me into to the sea of blue and green blobs. It hurt, but I kept fighting anyway. I was thrashing about at him, while the blobs kept trying to get me to stay still.

"Let go!" I yelled.

Boomer was still sitting on me and fighting back. So, he practically ignored me. Even though, I'm a superhero, right now I'm scared out of my mind. I can hear Kaoru screaming and most likely beating at Butch. Tears stung my eyes, and I had to let go of my bubble wand to keep at fighting. I was completely weaponless, and exhausted.

"Please...stop.." I said and stopped thrashing. The creatures held my arms down, just in-case I changed my mind. Boomer smiled pitifully at me. Why? Hes the one whose doing this to me! His fangs poked a a little bit out of his mouth, oh how I hope he doesn't bite me, like Ben did to Yuki.

"This will all be over in a second." He said quietly, and he leaned down by my neck. PLEASE NO! ANYTHING BUT THIS! Before I knew it my tears, I had kept in for so long, fell. He kissed my neck softly, and I became more tense. Then it all happened at once, a pain shot through me. I screamed out in pain. He muffled my screams after a few moments, with his hand.

Then my vision came blurry, and it became black.

* * *

><p>Kaoru's POV<p>

I dodged Butch's pathetic excuse, for a lunge, and landed on top of a lamppost. He growled at me, when he saw me smirking at him.

"You really need to be more quick." I taunted. He kept his scowl on, and jumped at me. I hopped off the lamppost but not in time. Butch grabbed my ankle, and dragged me down in on to the street. Those green globs, started to surround us. This was no time to give up. I punched him straight in the jaw, and kicked him a few times. He had punched me in the gut, and scratched my legs up.

"I will never back down!" I glared. I heard Miyako's high-pitched screams, which distracted me momentarily. Soon enough, I felt a cold hand make its way around my neck.

"Oh really now?" He smirked. Being me, I kept punching him wherever I could reach, and kick him. Next thing I knew, I was slammed up against the lamppost we were on moments ago.

This time, I wasn't the one winning though. He got up all in my face, I had the urge to spit on him, but that would only count against me. Oh great, I'm sounding like Momoko.

"Not fight back 'eh?" He said. Now I was pissed. I started scratching at his arm, that was holding me up against the post. Butch started to laugh, and I was getting more pissed off.

"You really need to shut the hell up!" I yelled to him. He just kept that creepy smile on his face. Then the next thing I knew, he was kissing my neck. Now I did the most none me thing ever, I started to blush like crazy. I started to squirm and then it felt like a thousand needles were all poking me, and I felt queasy and sick.

I started to feel faint, and I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>Yuki's POV.<p>

I was glaring down at Ben, Bandit, and Brick. Brick was holding Momoko's arms behind her back, while Bandit had Rika in a head-lock, and was laughing at her. Ben, on the other hand, was smirking up at me.

Hes going D-O-W-N! No one bites me and think they can get away with it!

"Yuki, get down here." Ben said, bluntly. Why was he even trying? Not like I was going to. Next thing I knew, I was falling from where I was in the sky, untransformed. My behind landed on the ground, with a _thud _which hurt.

"Ow..How did you do that?" I asked, while slowly getting up. He just remained stotic and gestured me over to him. Same thing happened again, as I started to walk towards him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" I shrieked, I didn't know yelling could be so...painful...

Ben just smirked, and when I got over to him, I felt my wrist get burning hot, and it started to glow where I had the cursive 'B'.

"Look." He whispered in my ear and held up my wrist. It now had in cursive "Ben and Bella." What the-

"Now Yuki, go to sleep, its a long way home." He said soothingly. I felt my eyelids getting heavy. How did he know who I was? My eyes closed, and I felt myself relax.

* * *

><p>Momoko's POV<p>

What the heck is happening to Yuki? She just plopped into Ben's arms, with no argue! Its like he hypnotized her. I glared at nothing, when I felt my arms hurt again. Brick had my arms behind my back, and it hurt a lot.

"What do you want?" I demanded, while trying to think of a plan.

"You." He said simply. What the heck? Why would he want me? It does kinda explain for what had happened earlier today though.

"Why?" I asked.

"You were made for me."

Wasn't HE the one made from my D.N.A and Mojo's hair? Also, it was the most cheesiest line EVER! I mean the only other person whoever said that to me was my ex-boyfriend, Sakamoto. Who I broke up with, for ANNOYING ME TO DEATH. Back to reality, I didn't really know what to do. I mean, what WOULD you have to do to get free. Hes like a billion times stronger now, well that's what supposedly all vampires are. I KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW!

While he was taking out his phone, I reeled my elbow back and into his gut. Brick bent over holding his stomach. I took this opportunity to run. Rika had successfully flipped Bandit over her shoulder and started running.

Then as I was about to start flying, I was grabbed by my ankles, and fell face-first into the ground. I felt pressure on my back, so I assumed Brick had climbed on top of me.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I wailed, and started to struggle under his weight. Then I felt as if, somebody was trying to rip my shoulder off. I felt weaker and started to fall asleep. The last thing I saw before closing my eyes was blood dripping onto the concrete.

* * *

><p>Rika's POV<p>

Now I guess, I'm the only one left? I at least got to get to the professors. A half of me wishes we would've stayed with him, but my other half says I regret nothing. I was able to help a little bit.

"No you don't!" I heard. Next thing I knew, I was being held off the ground. Dangit! I started to kick and scream. Bandit was holding the collar of my vest tightly, as I was dangling at least 3 feet in the air.

"WHEN I GET DOWN FROM HERE! I WILL KICK YOUR BEHIND!" I screamed, and started to punch the air, maybe even punch him too. I could tell he was mad though, by the way his face look. I took the risk, and looked over at Momoko...or where she WAS. Brick and her had completely vanished.

"Your lucky I don't kill you." Bandit barked at me. Like he would do that! I stuck my toungue out at him.

"Why are you being so childish, when your practically facing death?" He growled at me. I laughed at his expression.

"Because it irritates you!"

I saw him practically face-palm.

"Let's get this over with.." He mumbled. Get over with what? IS HE GOING TO RAPE ME!

"NEVER! I WILL NOT TAKE MY PANTS OFF FOR YOU!" I cried. Bandit didn't seem fazed by my actions.

"Now that's for later.." ….

"YOUR A BIGGER PERVERT THEN BUTCH!" As much as Buttercup has told me from her experiences, that is hard to beat.

"Psh, whatever." He shrugged. He took off my vest, and traced his fingers over my arm. He stopped after a little bit, and kissed me on the cheek. Which made me blush. My left shoulder felt like billions of bees were stinging me at once. My mind went blank, and sleep was the only thing I knew how to do. I don't even think I know how to move my mouth! I drifted off the sleep, hoping to wake up soon from this torture.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY THEIR CAPTURED...wait nevermind thats a bad thing... ANYWAY...I hope you guys like this chapter!~<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, you people! It's another chapter!~ DO A DANCE...(Not really...)**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like it! SURPRISE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER SO READ THE AUTHORS NOTE~**

**Dedication: ButtercupXButchForever**

* * *

><p>Miyako's POV<p>

I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud. Like a big, fluffy, white cloud. That problem was, it was all dark. Either I was blind or sleeping. My eyelids, felt heavier then usual. I started to move my arms, across something soft? Maybe, I was actually on a cloud. Sadly, the soft thing, made a crumpling nose, as I shifted resulting in me figuring out, that I wasn't really on a cloud, but a bed.

The question is, Whose bed? Then all the memories of the previous night, came rushing all at once. Shocked, I sat up in bed with a gasp, and with my sky blue eyes wide. I calmed down, and examined the room.

It was a navy, dark blue, and gold room. The bed had a bunch of random pillows askew all around. The sheets were dark blue and the comforter was navy blue with gold lines. The pillows matched it perfectly. I noticed the carpet was dark blue, with a golden colored rug. There were clothes laying all around. I stepped softly onto the ground, and the bed creaked slightly. My head turned fast side to side, to see if anybody noticed me. Was I in Boomer's room? Did something happen to me that I don't remember?

I reached down, and picked up one of the shirts. It was obviously a boys shirt. It was a black t-shirt, with electric blue thunderbolts on it. So it IS a boy's room. Looking around the room, I spotted a light blue hamper with NOTHING in it. Well obviously whoever's room this is doesn't know how to clean. Sighing, I pulled my self up. I smiled to myself, even though I'm in this dangerous situation. I started to pick up the clothes. Who knows? Maybe he will be thankful..

After I was done, the room looked WAY better. I clapped my hands together and cheered myself silently.

That's when the door opened, and I squeaked when the door collided with the wall. I turned around shakily, afraid of what I was going to see. I finally turned all the way around, and was breathless. Not because he was gorgeous or anything, because it was the person I dreaded to see the most.

"So your awake?" He grinned goofily. I eeped' and jumped on the bed, and pulled the comforter around my face and body, all in one second. Maybe even faster, who knows.

"Bubbles? Whats wrong?" Boomer asked worriedly. I felt the bed shift on the right side. I had my eyes shut tightly, and my hands were clamped around my ears. If I block him out...he will go away...

"Whats wrong?" He asked again. I don't know if he knew what he reached for, but he touched my head, and I screamed.

"Don't touch me you monster!" I sat up, and gazed at him with my fear-filled eyes. I was scared, and I'm the one who always thought everything had a good side to it, not in this case.

"Please don't be like that..." Boomer pleaded, and his eyes looked hurt.

We stared at each other in silence. Then I remembered what happened when he had me pinned down, and I could feel my cheeks growing hot. NOWS NOT THE RIGHT TIME!

"Do you have a fever?" He asked softly, reaching out. When I backed away from him again, he reeled his hand had his golden blonde hair covering his eyes, making him look more scarier then before.

"Do you hate me now?" His voice came out hoarse, like he was trying to hold something in. When I didn't answer him, he looked up at me, and he didn't look happy.

"Miyako do you hate me?" He asked sternly.

"N-No..." To tell the truth, I don't know what I should hate and love anymore. The hurt in his eyes went away a tad, and he smiled a little.

"Okay.." I calmed down, from my scare, and slowly went back under the covers, but this time I didn't cover my head all the way. I heard Boomer sigh, and felt the bed shift again, as he got up. He didn't say anything, making me nervous again. Thats when I felt a warm sensation on my forehead, but it was gone in a instant.

"Thank you for cleaning my room." I heard him laugh a little, and I blushed out of embarrassment. When I heard the door close, and footsteps fading away, I smiled.

Maybe there is a good-side to everything.

* * *

><p>Kaoru's POV.<p>

I groaned, because I felt a pain shoot through me, like a bullet. Really, I don't know what it was, but it hurt like hell. When I felt a little bit of my strength come back, I slowly sat up. Opening my eyes to examine the room I was currently sleeping in.

Now where the hell am I?It was a army green and black room. A bunch of rock band posters were randomly taped around the room, on the dark green walls. The floor had soft-looking, black carpet, with piles of clothes, video game boxes, and CDs amongst it. There was a black, wooden dresser, and two doors. The bed I was laying on was huge, like a king-size. The comforter was green camouflage, and the sheets were dark green, with black pillows. Way to match...

Again, I groaned, knowing I was in a place I did NOT know. I rubbed my eyes, and snuggled back into the bed. Probably, should just go back to sleep. But, when I closed my eyes, a image of Butch biting me and kissing my neck popped into my mind. Sitting up again, gritting my teeth in rage, I declared I will have to slaughter him.I threw off the covers, and stood up.

Yup, the carpet was soft. Wait, let's not think about that right now. Dodging clothes piles, and broken CDs, I made it to one of the doors. Slamming it open, I was greeted by a half-naked black haired, green-eyed guy. Oh great.

My mind went blank, and I didn't know what I did, but I sure of hell hope I don't get a damn nose-bleed.

"Oh, shes awake." Butch smirked, and walked towards me. When he was about about a foot away, I ran away. Yeah, so unlike me, but what would you DO? That's when I remembered how dirty this dang room was, and I tripped over SOMETHING. Luckily, I landed on the bed.

"Really Buttercup? You wanna do this here and now? You naughty girl." What the heck does he think hes going with this. Fixing my position, I glared at him.

"Whats with that stare? I thought we were actually getting somewhere?" He pouted.

"Don't try and act innocent! You dragged me here! Where the hell am I?" I yelled at him.

"Eh, I don't feel like answering them right now." He yawned, and stretched across the bed. I took notice to his six pack, and him only in gray sweat-pants.

"Admiring this amazing sculpture?" Butch teased, and I felt my self blush at every word he said.

"SHUT UP!" I scowled at him."Am I the only one who thinks your cute when angry?" What the heck? Who the hell does this guy think he is? I felt Butch's arms around my waist in a second. He pulled me back down on the bed, from my sitting position.

"I wanna take a nap with my lovely bride." WHAT THE HECK? BRIDE? ANSWER ME DAMMIT!

* * *

><p>Momoko's POV<p>

I felt like I was laying on something soft, and hard at the same time. I started to rub my face on it, only to find out it hurt when I did that. My eyes opened, and I saw that I was laying on red carpet. I don't remember getting red carpet?...

I looked around the room to find out I was in a red, dark red, and black room. The sheets to the bed on my right side were black, with a red and black plaid comforter, and matching pillows. The floor was clean, and there was a black rug in the middle of the floor. A dark red dresser was sat in the corner, and the night stands were classically on the sides of the bed. I took notice, to the only pink pillow, that I was holding onto.

Where the heck did I get this pillow? That's when it hit me for what to do. I sniffed it. Yeah, sniffed it, JEEZ I WAS CURIOUS. Anyway, it smelt like a boy's clone. OH MY GOD? WAS I IN A BOYS ROOM? I don't know if I should be happy, or scared. My butt started to hurt, so I got up. I spotted a blood red shirt, that was sticking out of the dresser.

Blood.

I remember blood dripping on to cement. MY blood dripping on the cement, all because of Brick. So this means, I'm in Brick's room. When I started hearing foot steps descending closer to the door at the front of the room, I got back on the floor, and crawled under the bed.

Luckily, it was clean under there too. I curled up into a ball, to hide myself more. When the door opened, and I saw from a peeking a little, HE came in, looking the same as before, but wearing a black tight tank-top with a red smiley face with fangs on it. I scooted closer towards the wall, hoping to just shrivel away in a few seconds.

"Hmph, you know Blossom, I'm not as dumb as I come off." He smirked, or so I think anyway. That's when he got on his hands, and knees, and looked under the bed. Now I'm scared out of my mind.

Brick reached for my leg, and pulled me out from under the bed. I started to try and claw my way back, and at least grab onto something. That found out to be useless, when I was pulled all the way out, from my hiding place.

"Please don't hurt me." I said quickly. When he sighed, I felt his hot breath hit my face. Opening one eye, I saw we were merely inches away from each other. Damn him..

"Why would I hurt you, my love?" He said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What the hell kind of question is that, after you decided to take a bite out of me?" I raised my voice.

"Now that wasn't my fault." He growled."Oh really? I thought that people had a choice to eat other people." I sneered back.

Brick was beginning to get ticked. "Shut up, pinky."

"No 'Bricky'" We were having a glaring battle for a while. Yeah, I don't care if he could kill me in one bite or whatever, I will not put up with his crap."I don't get how the heck people put up with you."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing..." I giggled. Brick sighed, and picked me up, which shocked me. I started to squrim in his grip. Then he threw me on his bed, and walked towards the door, that lead into the hallway.

"Get some more sleep, your going to need it for after dinner." What does he mean by that?

* * *

><p>Yuki's POV<p>

I feel as though, I'm in a mental institution. I was in a white, gray, and black room. I was face-to-face with my counter-part, who in fact, thinks I'm going to marry him. Well, in his words, "Mate".

"NO thank you." I said, and crossed my arms.

"But you are anyway." He smiled creepily. In my mind, it was creepy.

"No, because in this day and age, your free to choose what you do." I retorted at him. He just kept that smile on his face.

"Well, I actually already mated with you. So say what you like, were married," My eyes widened at every word he spoke. When the heck did my life become some sick version of Twilight? I glared at him.

"Be happy Yuki, we get to be together forever!" Ben cheered in his little own way. I shook my head, not daring to look at him in the eyes. I will not accept this fact, at all. "Now come on, we are going to meet my uncle."

When did he get a uncle? Ben picked me up, which I kept hitting him for, and walked out the door, and down the hall. I wonder how his uncle will be like...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not going to do Rika's this chapter, since I'm tired. Anyway, the surprise is...I need Ocs, only about 3-4 so be the first to review. I need maids or butlers. So send them in. They can be any age, or whatever. Just don't get your hopes up, that they will play a big part in the story. They will be shown, and speak but will not play a major role. I still hope you will send some in though ^-^.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for your wonderful Ocs, yeah..I felt like updating again! I got no school today, since we have so much snow~**

**I hope you all like what I did! Also, I hope I got them in-character, so correct me if I'm wrong!**

**Dedication: DinoSayWhat99**

* * *

><p>Rika's POV<p>

"Wakey!" I heard a high-pitched voice. A few seconds later it felt like a earthquake was shaking me, but I knew that wasn't the case. I opened one eyelid, and saw that there was a little girl, probably around eight, smiling at me.

She was dressed in a sort-of uniform. It was a black knee-length long sleeved dress, with a white and purple ribbon around the waist. The little girl was really adorable, with her light brown hair that was tied in a braid, and her light brown eyes that matched her warm smile. Her skin was a mixture of tan and pale, which evened out nicely. Obviously, she probably didn't get outside as much as me, as I'm pretty tan.

"Why hello there." I gave her a smile, still lying on the bed. The un-named child, took my arm and tried to pull me out of bed.

"Mrs. Rika! We have to get you ready and going!" She said. I sat up on the bed, and looked around the room. I just noticed, that I'm not in my house, but with a random stranger in a strangers house. God, I'm slow.

The room seemed to remind me of someone. It was dark purple, and black. The carpet was black, as the walls were dark purple. There was a window, on the left side of the room, and a white door next to the bed I was sleeping in. The bed was white, dark purple, and gray. It was a gray comforter, with dark purple sheets and pillows, with black lining. Black nightstands stood next to the bed, on either side. A white dresser was set lonely in the corner. Surprisingly, it was clean.

"Where the heck am I?" I scratched my head in confusion. I heard a giggle, and turned towards the little girl.

"What's so funny?" I asked, maybe it this was all a joke, and she was here to take me home.

"Your hair! It's all messy~" She laughed. I brought my hands up to my hair, to find out that my hair was no longer up, but down and going in all sorts of directions.

"Great, first time meeting someone, and I look like I stepped out of a roller coaster..." I mumbled. The little girl stopped laughing, and tried to pull me out of bed again.

"Now, now, it's okay! I won't judge you, but we got to get you ready! Master Bandit, needs you in a half n' hour!" She said.

"BANDIT?" I screeched, falling off the bed, which hurt. Scrambling to my feet, I gaped at the eight year old.

"So you're telling me, I'm in Bandit's room?" I questioned, hoping it wasn't true.

"Yes! He said to treat you like royalty! Since your his bride!" She smiled. Bride? BRIDE? B-R-I-D-E? WHAT THE HECK?

"No, no, no you got it all wrong! I'm not marrying anyone!" I said. The little girl looked more confused.

"But you have the symbol of your engagement!" She exclaimed, pointing at my left shoulder. I twisted my head towards it too. That's when I saw a little purple, cursive B on top of the swollen bite marks, from the previous night.

"What the-"

"Please don't swear while there is a little girl in the room." I looked up and saw that, there was another girl, but she looked around 16. She had chocolate brown hair, tied up in a purple rubber band, with purple eyes. The girl was wearing the same uniform as the little girl, but obviously, in a bigger size. The girl added a few things to the uniform, like black tights, a black choker, and black leather, fingerless gloves.

"Oh, sorry." I grinned nervously. The girl grinned wide and looked at the younger one.

"This is Kara, and I'm Reika! Your probably wondering why were dressed like this. We are your maids for the rest of your time living here. We will assist you to your every whim, and to be a friend, when you need one!" Reika cheered. I like her already.

"YAY! NEW FRIENDS!" I cheered along with her. Kara smiled, and pulled me towards a mirror.

"Time to brush your hair!" She sang, and picked up a brush off of the dresser. Since she reached at least my mid-back area, she was able to brush my hair. As she was going through it, she brushed a knot out, and MAN DID IT STING LIKE A BEE STING! I teared up a little.

"Rika! DON'T CRY! Don't worry be happy~" Reika went on, and started to sing that song. I couldn't help but laugh. They were too kind.

After she finished, Reika went into black door I didn't notice till now, and came back out with a handful of clothes.

"Now to get these bloody rags off you!" She laughed, and tugged off my jacket.

"You know I can change my self." I said, and grabbed a shirt off the pile.

Reika gave a sigh of relief, and turned around.

"Thank god your not one of those girls, who are to lazy to dress themselves!"

Kara giggled again, and tied my hair up in a side pony-tail, with a purple ribbon. IT LOOKS SO CUTE!

"Thanks!" I said to her, and she bowed. I wish, my brother acted as mature as her. Looking at the shirt, I pulled out from the pile of clothes, it was a violet long sleeved shirt, with the shoulders cut off. The design was a white faded, smiley, that was in the shape of a bunny. I see what they did there.

I pulled off my bloody and ripped outfit, and put on the shirt, then went and grabbed the white shorts Reika held out for me. Slipping into them, I finished getting dressed by putting on the light purple socks, with dark purple diamonds on it.

"YAY! WERE DONE!" Reika and I said in unison.

"Now time for Bandit to see you."

Oh, I forgot about him.

* * *

><p>Momoko's POV<p>

I woke up again, but this time I was laying on the bed. How dare Brick make me stay in this room! I should beat him up with my yo-yo. Wait, were the heck is my yo-yo? I was still in my transformation outfit, but it was all bloody and ripped. Thats when I felt the same pain, I felt on the roof. My left shoulder, was hurting. Taking a look at it, I was shocked. It had a red cursive B underneath two swollen bite marks.

Brick did this to me, that sick bastard. I will kill him. I got up off the bed, but I felt shaky, and knelt down on the floor. Isn't this the same thing that happened to Yuki, after she got bit by Ben? Then this means I'm practically married to Brick.

I screamed, and accidentally fell on my face. Yup, still clumsy. I heard the door open and foot steps approaching me.

"Go away. I do not want to see you!" I growled at him. Its something I normally don't do, but I'm pissed off.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Okay, so it was a girl. I turned over, and found out it was a girl, who looked around the age of 22. She had Brown hair up to her waist, and it was curly, with dazzling hazel eyes. She wore a long sleeved black dress, that reached her shins and puffed out, with a white and red ribbon around the waist.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." I laughed nervously, hoping to ease the tension.

"Don't worry, you probably thought I was Brick, I'm Amaryliss, pleased to meet you." She bowed.

"I'm Momoko!" I smiled. Amaryliss nodded, and helped me off the ground.

"I'm sure Kimiharu will be here soon, to help you with your bed-head." Who the heck is Kimiharu? Not even ten seconds after she said that, a boy burst into the room, panting.

"Sorry Amaryliss, Master Brick needed me." I take it hes Kimiharu. The boy was around 13, judging by his appearance. He had black messy hair, and gray eyes. Since he was a boy, I didn't expect him to wear a dress, so Kimiharu was wearing a white dress shirt, a black dress jacket, black dress pants, and a red tie.

"Wow, you guys dress so neat!" I exclaimed. Kimiharu walked over to me and pulled me towards the mirror.

"Well we are your maids." Amaryliss said, softly as she went into a red door in the back of the room.

"And Butler..." Kimiharu muttered.

"So Kimiharu, How long have you worked here?" I asked, trying to start conversation, since I was getting bored.

"Only for about a year." He said. Wow, only for a year. I wonder if hes a monster too...

"Are you a vampire too?" I asked. He sure didn't seem like one, he wasn't unnaturally pale, or had sharp fangs.

"No, I'm not. But I'm pretty sure your encounter other vampires then the RowdyRuffs, since some do live here." Kimiharu explained. Well that sounds nice, NOT.

"Wait, so that means my friends are here too?" I asked, hopefully.

"Well, yeah." He shrugged.

I cheered to myself, while Kimiharu put my hair up into a pony tail, and tied with a red ribbon.

"Amaryliss, you almost done with picking out her clothes?" Kimiharu called out to the young woman, who was still in that room behind the red door.

"I'm done!" I heard, and out came Amaryliss, holding a outfit. The outfit was a dark pink tank-top with a blood-red strawberry on the front, with jean shorts that reached mid-thigh, and light pink and dark pink polka dotted socks. I grabbed the clothes from her, and started to take off my outfit. Amaryliss glared at Kimiharu, and he laughed nervously, and excited the room. Oops, forgot about him. Amaryliss turned around to give me some privacy, which I'm grateful for.

I got done, and tapped her on the shoulder to show her, she turned around and smiled widely. "I sure know how to design, don't I?"

"Absolutely!"

A bang was heard on the door, and Kimiharu came in, and looked irritated.

"Master Brick wants to see you, in the dining hall." He said in a annoyed voice.

"Oh great, the lord wants to see me." I rolled my eyes, and walked out of the room with my new friends following.

* * *

><p>Kaoru's POV<p>

"Kaoru, wake up." I heard a deep voice. Now that doesn't sound like Butch's voice, not like I expected it to be or anything. I opened my eyes, to see a young man at the age of 20. He was glaring at me like I was the most stupidest person in the world.

"Come on now, get up." For some reason, the tone of voice hes using makes me not want to defy it.

"Who the hell do you think your talking to like that?" I clenched my fist, but climbed out bed no less.

"Good, now brush your teeth, do your hair, and get dressed in _nice _clothing; no jeans/shorts or t-shirts." His glare never faltered, and I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"What the heck am I supposed to wear then huh?" I asked, even though picking a fight with this guy doesn't seem like I will be getting anywhere.

"Dresses preferably, that's the order from Master Butch." Hell no. I'd rather walk around naked instead of wearing a dress.

"Would you really give Butch that satisfaction?" I could hear Momoko say, well what she probably WOULD say. Where the heck are they anyway? I looked around the room, and noticed that the bed sheets were spread across the floor, and the alarm clock that was sitting on the night stand before was thrown across the room. Looks like someone isn't a morning person.  
>"Whatever..." I grumbled, and yawned loudly. The man then made me stand straight.<p>

"You need to have better posture, its so UN-ladylike." Oh great.

"Aw, Kale~ Don't be so hard on her!" A girl with reddish-brown hair come over towards us, when she got close to us I saw she had amazing green eyes, that adorned her pretty pale face.

She was wearing a long-sleeved black dress that reached her knees and had a green ribbon around her waist.

"Like your any better Ayami." Kale snorted, and crossed his arms. Ayami fumed, and waved her fist in front of his face.

"So close Kale, so close." Kale stepped back, a smirk shown. Ayami turned towards me, and pulled me towards the bathroom.

"Brush." She handed me a toothbrush, with toothpaste already on it. Then she picked up a brush, and started going through my well knotted and spiky hair.

"Jesus, it's like a mine field!"

"Heh, just the way I like it." I laughed, and started to brush. I may hate being clean, but my mouth is the one thing that HAS to be cleaned on a regular basis. Ayami laughed, and started to style it. Which I complained about. Kale stood quietly in the corner by his lonely mean and rude self.

When Ayami was done, my hair was brushed and had spiky ends. Then she took out that toxin. Yes; hairspray.

"NO WAY WOMAN!" I screeched, and pushed her hands away.

"I HAVE TO DO THIS!" She growled back.

"I WILL DIE! MY REPUTATION WILL BE RUINED!"

"LIKE HELL I CARE! TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!"  
>"WHAT KIND OF MAN WEARS HAIRSPRAY?"<p>

Kale mumbled something, and walked out of the bathroom. Aw, looks like I hurt his feelings; GOOD. Hes mean to me anyway.

"HA! KALE THANKS FOR DISTRACTING HER!" Ayami called out to her friend, and the fumes were sprayed all around my hair. Damn you Ayami, damn you.

"I will get my revenge." I growled, from the floor. Ayami smirked, and walked out into the room. I got up slowly, and walked out behind her. Though, I practically ran back in. There she was, holding a blasted dress.

"No." I stared.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Do you wanna repeat the bathroom incident?" I grumbled something, and pushed past her and into the closet. Which was filled with a abundant amount of clothes, that I gawked at. No, not because they were awesome, hell no, because they were freaking skirts and dresses. SKIRTS and DRESSES. Then I spotted black shorts. I ran over to them, and grabbed them like they were my babies. I eyed around for a shirt, and spotted a black hoodie, with a green skull on it. It looked like a males, so I'm guessing it's Butch's.

I sighed and grabbed it. I ripped off my bloody clothes, and put on the new outfit, keeping on the black tank-top from yesterday.

"Hm, you look nice." Ayami said, as I walked out. The dress she was holding previously was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah!" I stretched my arms, and yawned. Man, I'm still tired.

"Time to go! Kaoru, your pretty awesome, I love your tom boyishness." I laughed at her, and walked out with her, totally forgetting we were going to go see the perverted man whore.

* * *

><p>Yuki's POV<p>

Ben left me to go talk to his uncle. I wasn't actually going to meet him, but just wait outside of the door for Ben to get finished talking to him I guess. Oh the joy, right? Not. Not at all. I sighed, and slumped on the deep red couch I was on. Here I was, bored as I could get. Nothing to do at all. Well until a pair girls came over towards me.

The first one looked around 16, having short jet-black hair just above her shoulders, yellow eyes, a hair clip the shape of a lightning bolt, wearing a knee length short sleeved black dress with a white ribbon around the waist.

The second one had black long hair that was tied up in a ponytail with a black ribbon, and inky black eyes. The girl looked the same age as me, which was 16. She was wearing the same thing as the yellow-eyed girl, but her ribbon was black.

"Hello." The black-eyed girl looked at me with emotionless eyes. Okay, I'm scared now. I get frightened easily! Especially by dark people. The yellow-eyed girl hit the girl playfully in the arm, and then put her hands behind her back, and stood with perfect posture.

"Sorry for Kuroko, shes a little depressing? I'm Kyoko!" Kyoko held out her hand, which I took happily. She shook it, then her face turned surprised slightly, and she bowed.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't recognize you, Mrs. Yuki, I should have known better not to greet you like we know each other!"

Okay...

"No, no, it's okay! Your a nice girl, so it doesn't matter," I turned towards Kuroko "You too!" I smiled. Kyoko looked relived and wiped the imaginary sweat from her forehead.

I laughed, and stood up.

"Wanna play hide and go seek?" Kuroko smirked deviously. She looks more terrifying.

"S-Sure...?" I spoke quietly, and shrugged my shoulders. Kuroko and Kyoko looked at each other and nodded. They grabbed my shoulders, and started to drag me, down the hall.

And that's when Ben finally decided to come out.

* * *

><p>Miyako's POV<p>

I was awake, sitting on my bed, staring at the two ladies in front of me. The first one I learned was Madison, who had light green eyes and blonde hair, standing at 5'8. The other one was 13-year old Ava, who had slightly curly black shoulder-length hair and brown almost black eyes.

"So, I have to get dressed?" I cocked my head to the side, and they nodded, their smiles never leaving their faces.

"Yep, and we have to do your hair." Madison said, and helped me off the bed. Oh goody! I giggled, and skipped towards the mirror atop the dresser. Madison disappeared behind a door, and Ava came over to me, and stroked my hair gently with a brush.

"So, how do you like it here?"

"Well, to tell the truth, I'm kinda scared...but I'm just going to keep smiling!" I said, and started to play with the edge of my skirt. Ava nodded understandingly, and let out a soft "Ah."

We sat in a comfortable silence, which ended when she put my hair into my signature curly pigtails.

Madison fell out of the room she was in, holding a bunch of clothes, and some were on her head.

"DANG IT!" She said. I laughed, and I saw Ava cracked a smile. It seems as though shes one of those people who don't really open up. I'm glad I've become friend with her, and Madison.

"Now to dress the Bride~" Madison sang, and showed me the clothes. It was a baby blue sweater that had a floral pattern of dark blue flowers. There was a white mid-thigh skirt, and white and blue stripped socks.

"So cute!" I exclaimed, my eyes sparkling. I took off my old clothes, and changed into my new and amazing clothes.

"My My, you look sweet." Madison marveled at her work, and Ava nodded approvingly. To finish the work, Ava put a white headband with a white bow on it on my head.

"Just like she is." I heard, and turned around to see Boomer, standing by the doorway. A blush enlightened my face, and I turned away from him.

"Madison, Ava great work." Ava bowed, and so did Madison. Then they walked towards the door, and Madison winked at me before leaving.

"Eh..." I couldn't say anything really.

"Come one, we have to go." Boomer held out his hand, and I hesitated to take it. When I did, I felt a miniature spark. His hand was warm, and soft, kind like his smile. ….

….

….

GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! Hes your enemy since you were 13, only a enemy. When he smiled at me, I couldn't help but blush even more.

Boomer Jojo, you better get out of my head right now.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to fit everyone one here :| Thanks for the Ocs, they were awesome. Anyway, theres a poll on my profile, so if you wanna sequel when this is done (Its not even close), so please vote. REVIEW PLEASE~ I hope I did well.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**HI! Hows everybody doing? Thats good...**

**Yeah, I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update, I as at my cousins all spring break, and couldn't use her internet. **

**Dedication: Dragonroses, thank you for being a loyal reviewer!**

* * *

><p>Kaoru's POV<p>

We were walking down a dark hallway, it was obviously night outside. It was a Victorian style house, old wooden furniture. Dark colors, ranging from maroon to black. Embroidered rugs, paintings of people I don't know, and just some painting of gardens. Ayami and I were talking about how I was on the soccer team and such, I haven't seen Kale since the encounter in the room though. Not like I care.

"Were almost there!' Ayami said, once we passed a large oak door. I heard giggling come from down the hall, and saw a familiar orange haired hyper teen, with a woman and a teen boy.

"MOMO!" I screamed, and her gaze shifted to me. Once she spotted me, she ran full speed towards me. Once she got close enough, she tackled hugged me. We landed on the floor with a THUD.

"KAORU! I MISSED YOU~ ARE YOU OKAY? DID ANYBODY HURT YOU?" Momoko kept going on, and on. If I don't get out of her grip soon, I'm going to suffocate.

"Let...go!" I managed to push her off of me, but she was still happy to see me.

"You ruin everything! I'm just glad I found you, I thought that you were killed for a second, and everybody was lying to me." Momoko pouted, and crossed her arms. I missed her too, but still she doesn't have to hug me to death.

"Whatever..." I muttered, she helped me up.

"Kaoru, I wonder where Miyako, Reika, and Yuki are! I bet their alive too. Maybe their with the boys?"

"Probably, I swear to god, if they hurt them in any way, I will totally stake them." I clenched my hand to make a point, and Momoko rubbed her chin, deep in thought.

"Does that kill vampires..?"

"OF COURSE IT DOES YOU IDIOT!" Really? I mean shes supposed to be the freaking smart one!

"Um..we really need to get to the dining room..." This young teenage guy said awkwardly. Forgot there were people here. I looked at Ayami, who was tapping her wrist meaning it was time to go too.

"Before we go, this is Ayami. My servant." I heard Ayami mutter something, and I just smirked. Momoko nodded happily, then she pointed to a grown woman.

"Shes Amaryliss, " She moved her finger to the boy "And hes Kimiharu."

"Now we are done with introductions. I think its about time you escort Kaoru, and Momoko to the dining room, right?" Kale popped up out of nowhere, glaring down at all four of us. Momoko squeaked, and hid behind me, while Amaryliss just nervously scratched the back of her head, and laughed. Kimiharu just shrugged, and Ayami just crossed her arms.

"Obviously we are about to do that, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Ayami started to push me down the hall, with my heels grinding into the floor. I did not want to go see that perverted vampire! Momoko ran after me, and Kale followed. Kimiharu and Amaryliss, followed behind Kale, and were secretly hoping they wouldn't get a strike for this. Momoko and I stopped in front of a huge white door as we were instructed. The knob was shiny silver, and it looked so fancy. How could the Ruffs snag a place like this? Its not POSSIBLE! Kale and Amaryliss came around, and opened the doors for us. Momoko was amazed, and I wasn't impressed. The dining room was a grand hall, with a long serving table that could fit from 8-10 people, and many chairs circled around it. Music was heard from somewhere, which I thought was pretty cheesy. We walked in, and our feet made pitter-patter sounds while we made our way to the long table. Nobody else was in here, and our friends had already left us.

"Amazing...its so big!" Momoko awed, her head going from left to right. I blankly looked around, still not impressed. Really? I've seen better on T.V.

"Psh, yeah right." I muttered. Momoko playfully hit me on the arm, and I glared at her. I was not in the mood. I just want to go back to bed, or go home. Either one.

"Well, I can say you could go back to bed, but I can't generally say you will be _sleeping_" Butch winked at me, and appearing in front of me. I jumped back surprised, and scowled at him.

"DAMN PERVERT! STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" I barked at him. He just smirked. I will someday smack that expression right off his face. I saw him snicker, and I could tell that he had read my mind once again. Stupid Butch. My attention went to Momoko, who was being harassed by Brick. I think he kept whispering in her ear about her being pretty or something like that, making Momoko go red and getting embarrassed.

"Let's sit down, Cutie-pie~" What the hell? When the heck did we get "pet names". Butch sat down at one of the seats, and I was about to sit next to him, but he pulled me onto his lap. Now I'm pissed. I raised my fist up to punch him straight in the jaw, but I suddenly felt faint. My head started to throb, and I felt sick to my stomach.

Okay seriously, I'm going to barf.

My mind kept going from black to reality. It was giving me a headache. I heard Butch say something about "Damn, she started earlier then expected.", but it was far away. Through the dizziness, I tried to clutch my stomach. But was hoisted up onto what I believe is Butch's shoulder. I tried to struggle, but my legs felt like Jello, and my arms like Silly Putty. My head felt light headed. I finally lost consciousness when Butch kicked open a door.

* * *

><p>Momoko's POV<p>

Buttercup was dying, I think. She just started to stir, and then her head slammed onto the table, Butch picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and left mad. She didn't look too good.

"Momoko, my darling, why are you not looking at me?" I looked at the vain bastard that I was stuck with. I remember when we were little, and he used to brag about how cool he was, and how we stood no chance against them. That wasn't true then, wish I could say the same thing now.

"Cherry Blossom, why don't you sit down and try to eat?" I raised a eyebrow. How do I know this food isn't poisoned or something? Why the heck am I here? Why does he look like he wants something from me? Why do I have a bad feeling in my stomach? Brick had grabbed me by the wrist, and dragged me to the table, sat me down, and sat next to me. The something dawned on me.

"Why haven't you read my mind yet?"

"Good question, but I'm not answering." He smirked at me, without turning his head. I knew he was smirking at me, since he was looking at me with the corner of his eye. I glared and pouted at the same time, it that's possible.

The door slammed open to reveal a panting Yuki, and a couple girls slammed the door shut. Leaving Yuki inside, and them outside. What is going on? WAIT! OH MY GOSH ITS YUKI! I squealed, jumped up, but was roughly sat back down by Brick's large hands. What...?

"What gives..?"

"You WILL stay by me, and pay attention to me." I stared into his red eyes for a moment, and they turned blood red for a second. My mind went blank for a moment, and then I had no desire to go and hug Yuki. She looked at me confused, and then glared at Brick.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

"Because we want to eat dinner, duh!" Brick smirked at Yuki's hardened glare.

"No...you know what I mean...why are we HERE? IN a freaking castle!" Yuki glared, loudest I've ever heard her talk. Brick shrugged, and said something about Uncle Hendrick. Who the heck is that? Who names their kid Hendrick?

I let out a snicker, and Brick looked at me like I was stupid. Which I'm not! I just choose not to try!

"It's a nice castle..." I put my finger to my chin, and Yuki face-palmed.

"Just wow..." It's not my fault its so amazing! WHY THE HECK CAN I NOT GET OUT OF THIS SEAT? It's like my butt is glued to the chair. I glared at Brick for a moment, he has something to do with this.

"So, Where did we leave off..." Brick started. I'm seriously going to be as dead as Brick is right now, by the time I leave this place. Hes just so boring! I puffed out my cheeks and shook my head.

"Your a meanie~~"

"MOMOKO THIS IS NOT A TIME TO BE PLAYING AROUND! WE ARE BEING HELD _CAPTIVE _IN A FREAKING CASTLE, AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS FLIRING?" Yuki's voice rang through out the whole room, and probably castle.

"I'm not flirting! AND IF I WAS, DEFINITELY NOT WITH HIM!" I jabbed my thumb in the direction of Brick, who glared. Oh, I hurt his feelings. Note my sarcasm!

"Ben, your mate is acting up, punish her." Brick's voice sounded so cold, and when I looked back at him, his face was serious. It was a different expression then I had seen before. Ben, now showing himself from behind the curtains, sighed and grabbed Yuki's wrist.

"It's already bad enough I had to chase you, now you decide to make trouble for other people as well? I guess I have no choice." Yuki looked scared for a moment, and when she was getting pulled out of the room, she looked at me for help. I sat there, frozen in shock. By the time they had reached the door, I had stood up quickly; my chair falling backwards, and tried to run after her. Brick made that impossible by ordering me to stand down, and resume eating dinner. I've finally found out what kind of power he has, or at least one.

His power is command.

* * *

><p>Miyako's POV<p>

It was silent the most of the time we had walked to the large doors that led into the dining room. Rika and Bandit had gone in a few moments ago, and Brick and Momoko were already in there. I tried to talk to Rika, but Bandit had glared and pulled her in before I could utter a single sound.

"Come on, Miyako." Boomer tugged on my sleeve, and pulled me in. Momoko was smacking Brick, Rika was trying to stab Bandit with her fork. Okay...

"Hi everyone!~" Boomer's happy voice interrupted the arguments, and the two boys at the table waved at the youngest brother.

"Boomer, you finally made it! Butch, and Ben had some thing to work out. I'm sure Ben will be here later, but I'm not so sure about Butch." Bandit said, trying to settle Rika down. Momoko finally noticed me, and was waving. I wanted to go hug her, but that would cause too much trouble.

"I heard what happened to Butch, I hope Kaoru feels better. Its only a matter of a few hours until it happens to these three. Do tell though, what happened with Ben?" Kaoru? What happen to her? She was here? I tried to get Boomer's attention, but he was to busy talking to Bandit and Brick.

"Oh, his mate was acting up. Shes getting the treatment." Brick flicker his wrist, and checked the time on his watch. It didn't faze him at all. Treatment? Wait, isn't Yuki his mate?

"What happened to Yuki?" I asked, and tightly gripped Boomer's forearm. He had shrugged it off, and went to sit down next to Bandit. Then he gestured to me to sit down as well.

Once I did, Momoko didn't wait a second to greet me, and try to reach over and hug me. With Brick stopping her unfortunately. Boomer was acting more distant then he has been, its really weird and scary. His friendliness is fading it seems. The door to the room opened again, and I heard heavy steps behind me.

A old man, with white scruffy hair, a friendly smile, glassed, and a white mustache sat down next to Momoko, and across from me.

"Good day." He said, and bowed his head respectively at each of us. I nodded my head, and was still confused.

"Where's Ben and Butch?" His friendly smile didn't fade. Boomer, Bandit, and Brick all looked nervous.

"They...c-couldn't...make it..." Bandit said, he was sweating, and looking everywhere but the guy's face. The old man was still smiling, but he stabbed his fork so hard into the table, it shook.

"Is that so...? Looks like I have to talk to them about being ON TIME." He said happily. Momoko leaned away from him, scared. She looked about ready to pee herself, and I think I already did. The only person who wasn't panicking, was Rika, who did the most stupidest thing in the world.

"Hey Old Man, pass me the salt." Oh God, kill me now!.

* * *

><p><strong>Yawn, I'm tired. You'll know more when I update the next time! <strong>

**EDIT:**

**Sorry for the non-finished chapter, I though it was uploaded all the way, I fixed it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I'm back. I took a **_**long **_**break, didn't I? Sorry about that. I got side-tracked, and school started, so I guess I've been pretty busy. Sorry anybody who thought that I was going to put any...dirty... moments in here, I'm not. Too young and naive to write about that stuff... **

**ANYWAY...**

**For being gone so long, I've decided that it would be fun to do a contest. Yes, a contest. More information will be at the end of the chapter. No, don't you dare scroll down and not read this chapter because you're excited. Now, onward!~**

**Dedication: Scene'Killer'8D**

* * *

><p>Rika glanced around at the horror stricken faces of her friends. Why were they looking like she had just insulted a guy who could kill her? Rika rolled her eyes at everyone's over-dramatic antics, and grumbled to herself.<p>

"Gawd, all I wanted was to eat..."

The man laughed, a fake laugh, and set his tableware down. He narrowed his eyes at Rika, who gave him a confused look. His face looked like he wanted to rip Rika into little shreds, and Rika felt a slight shiver go down her spine.

"I'm not old enough to be classified as a old man yet, thank you very much. I only have white hair because it started coming in when I was 18." Rika made a face, one that had guilty all over it.

"It must have been really hard for you to get a girlfriend! I made you recall bad memories! I feel so bad!" Momoko couldn't help but snicker at Rika. She was totally not reading the atmosphere. The mysterious man didn't say anything, but shook his head. He leaned back in his chair, and looked around at the girls.

"So, ladies, you're probably wondering whats going on here." He adjusted his glasses. Momoko, Rika, Miyako, all stopped what they were doing, and looked at the man. He smirked.

"Well, to get it over with, you're trapped here." Momoko made a loud gasp at that, Miyako jumped a bit. Rika glared at the man. Momoko opened her mouth to say something, but the man held up his hand, signaling her to stop.

"I'm not done yet." Brick gulped a bit. Boomer was smiling nervously at Miyako. Bandit was awkwardly playing with his spoon, while trying to direct his gaze from the man.

"Before I was interrupted, you're trapped here,..." He glared at Rika, who was going to cut in. "Until you become somebody's mate." He gestured towards the three boys in the room.

"You are all still humans, but have been bitten by a vampire. A vampric bite," Bandit covered Rika's mouth, as she tried to talk again. "one without drinking blood, is for vampires who have found their mates. Their fangs actually leaked a white liquid called Aeolus, which mates the two of you." He took a break, judging their reactions. Momoko looked a bit sick, and Miyako was about to faint it seemed. Rika was pissed off. The man smiled.

"The mating process is simple. You go through a few stages, and then boom, you're done. In the first stage you will be knocked unconscious for a varied period of time. Since you're all awake now, you've already passed it. The second stage is where you'll feel like somebody repeatedly punched you in the gut. This is just your body reacting to the Aeolus in your blood. It seems one of you is at that stage already. The last stage is where some of you will feel a painful, burning sensation in your limbs and face, while other ones will feel like they haven't eaten for weeks, or have a incurable thirst."

"On another topic, once you're mated, you will become vampires. There's no turning back. Now, every vampire has a special ability. Brick can command people to do whatever he wants, like mind control, but they won't be in a possessed state of mind like you would think. Boomer can make inanimate objects come to life. Bandit can warp what other people see. Ben can summon creatures, and Butch can duplicate himself." Rika slightly shifted away from Bandit, while Momoko glared at Brick. Miyako trembled a bit in her seat, and shifted her gaze away from Boomer. The man continued.

"My power is shadow manipulation. Which isn't very appealing seeing as I can't go into sunlight. By the way, my names Xander, the boy's guardian." He smiled, as his glasses gleamed. Momoko glanced at Brick, then back at Xander.

"Quick question. If you're their guardian, why are they so scared of you?" She titled her head in confusion. Rika and Miyako nodded at Momoko, also wondering. Xander laughed, and leaned on the table.

"I train them harshly every single day. Its not my fault they can't take the heat." Even though he said this, it still sprung more questions.

"Um...why do they train?" Miyako asked shyly, sinking down in her seat a bit.

"Ah, so you finally decided to talk," He grinned, and Miyako sunk down more in her seat. "I train them to battle the people working against us."

"Ohmygawd, don't tell me they're werewolves." Rika rolled her eyes.

"Tch, no. Werewolves don't exist." Xander waved a dismissing hand. Rika glared at nothing, and tried to absorb all the new information. Miyako was mumbling to herself, while Momoko stared at Brick.

"Boomer...?" Miyako said quietly. Boomer glanced at her, and smiled a bit.

"Yes?"

"Um...you're not going to hurt me...are you?" Miyako asked cautiously. She was worried that Boomer was going to torture her, or something. Boomer laughed a bit at her, and grinned.

"No, I couldn't do that to you, so don't worry." He ruffled her hair a bit, and went back to chatting quietly with Bandit.

Momoko was having a hard time thinking about this information. She was half scared that Brick would kill her during the night if she defied him, and another was scared of the other group that the boys are training to fight. They must be pretty strong to have to train for them. She tugged on Brick's sleeve.

"How strong are these people...and who exactly are they?" She asked, raising a eyebrow. Brick looked a bit mad about the question, but it was probably because he hated them a bunch.

"They are this other coven of vampires called the 'Ravens.' They cause havoc and mayhem wherever they go. We, unfortunately, got on their bad side for stealing one of their members, but they had chosen to come here. They have more than one leader, but all of them control something bad. Like I think one of them was tornados..." He trailed off, and Momoko nodded.

"I'm actually surprised you're not screaming and crying about how scary it is to be living with vampires." He said. Momoko was a bit surprised at herself for being so calm in this situation.

"I don't know why, but I just can't help but trust you. Don't think too much into it though, it means nothing." She stubbornly looked away, and Brick grinned to himself.

"Rika..."

"NO."

"Come on..."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because its stupid, just like you." Rika crossed her arms, and stuck her tongue out at the purple rowdy-ruff. All he wanted to do was go exploring with Rika since they had both finished their dinner. Rika refused to leave to go anywhere with Bandit since she found out that he could make her life miserable. Its all his fault shes going to turn into a blood-sucking monster! All she wanted to do was sit here, and hallow away until she became dust.

"Take me to my room. I don't feel so good." Rika's eye site was blurring, and her back started to feel like it was being ripped open. Bandit gave her a roll of his eyes, and took her hand, leading her out of the dining hall. Xander smirked at the two.

"Don't do anything you'll regret Bandit!" Bandit glared at him when he slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>Kaoru didn't open her eyes as she found herself finally awake. She was laying in her bed again, and had a incredible head-ache. She hadn't felt this sick since that one time she stayed out in the rain too long, and caught the flu. Kaoru knew Butch wasn't in the room since there was a lack of hands trying to harass her, and bathroom wasn't occupied. She tried to sit up, but it seemed as if somebody set a large pile of rocks on her, and she couldn't move. It was frustrating.<p>

"Kaoru, I've brought you some pain killers and water." She heard Ayami say, and a soft thud. Kaoru was irritated she couldn't talk to Ayami. It felt like she was paralyzed.

"Don't worry, this will be all over soon, and you won't be like this." Ayami happily said, and Kaoru heard her humming fading away. The door closed, and she green puff let a out a cough. Without even being to feel anything, Kaoru curled herself under the blanket. She was tired, but she knew she had already slept for a long time. Her mind wondered to her friends. What were they doing? Are they in trouble? Are they worried about her? Her thoughts were interrupted by the window opening. She could hear it, and it made her worry a bit. How could she defend herself if its someone bad? She was stuck like this. She heard the pattering of boots on the floor, and the sound of rustling. Whoever it was, was going through Butch's stuff. A slight laugh made her tense a bit.

"I wonder how Butch would feel if I stole someone precious from him..."

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, sorry if it seems shorter than usual. I got homework to finish, and its almost my bed time. Anyway, heres the contest...<strong>

**All you have to do is answer three questions. Whoever gets them ALL right, gets to have a one-shot written by me. Two of the questions are simply, but one of the questions will be correct by pure chance. **

**Questions...**

**Who is the popular person plays games on youtube? (Hint: Sup Bros? STEPHANOOOO! ) **

**There are 16 grapes on a tree. Tim took 12. How many grapes are left? **

**Who are my two favorite characters in Hetalia? (Hint: They both have curls.)**

**Prize: A one shot for the first two people to get them ALL right. It can be any theme, any pairing, any anime/cartoon/book/videogame/etc. Characters. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Guess whose back? I finally worked up the courage to update this fiction, even if everyone bags on me for it! I guess I took a break, then it went on too long, and then I saw my old writing and felt disgusted looking at it. I just really felt disappointed in my former writing skills. Anyway, another reason is that I got into kpop (korean pop music aka. Anime men came to life). I had left the site for that too~ I'm going to try to get back into my stories, but I don't know how it's going to play out. Let's see~ I am a bit rusty with my skills, and if I forgot something or it didn't make sense, please inform me.**

**Dedication: Iwatobi Swim Club (Thank you for getting me back into anime.)**

* * *

><p>Kaoru froze up. Her breathing picked up at the sudden touch of cold hands grabbing her paralyzed arms. She couldn't move, she couldn't stop this person. Her throat was dry and sore, her mind was screaming at someone, anyone, to find her and stop this man.<p>

The man hadn't noticed anything amiss, since he threw her over his shoulder carelessly like a sack of flour. Kaoru made a grunting noise at the harsh digging the mans shoulder was doing to her stomach, and felt like vomiting up all the contents of her breakfast.

The green puff felt her heart sped up at the sudden feeling she started to get. It started in her toes, a tingling feeling, like the blood flow was coming back. She gasped, her eyes opening a bit. Her legs started to get the feeling too, and the hope she was losing was starting to come back. The man still hadn't noticed, as he was trying to figure out a way to get out without being unnoticed. Since he had come in by the window as one person, he was sure two people would be a problem. How was he supposed to be as agile as he was before?

The man awoke from his pondering when a fierce kick was suddenly delivered to his abdomen. He grunted at the contact, successfully dropping Kaoru to the ground. The green puff was still a bit woozy, but she managed to pick herself up. The man glared up at the girl from his knees, his teeth clenched together in pain.

"Get...away...from me." Kaoru breathed out, suddenly feeling tired again. This was going to be a hard fight if this man didn't give up. The man answered her with a loud war cry, tacking her to the floor. Kaoru growled out at the force, struggling to get the burly man off of her. Her body was lashing itself away from this man, trying to gain the upper-hand again. She refused to be taken away from her friends while she still had to try to find a way out of here.

Kaoru had ceased her attempt when the man had grabbed her forearms, holding her down. He growled lowly, obviously telling her that if she moved, it would mean death. Kaoru was panting loudly, the fighting obviously drained her. She now had a good look at the man who was pinning her down.

He was a tall man, taller than anyone she had met before. He was very muscular, as shown from the outlines on his pain black shirt. It wasn't even the good kind, but the overly muscular gross kind. He was a older man, his face so sharp he could probably cut someone with it. His head was bald and shiny, a fact that Kaoru would have made fun of if he wasn't holding her life in his hand at this very moment. His eyes were a angry bright blue, and his thin fleshy lips were pulled into a deep scowl, barring his clear fangs at Kaoru. In simple terms, he wasn't somebody Kaoru would _enjoy_ having pin her to the ground.

"Give up. You _are_ coming with me back to HQ, whether you like it or not, _got it_?" Kaoru glared back at him, but didn't say anything. Her mind was already focusing back on her friends that were somewhere else in the castle, maybe even getting kidnapped too. Were they okay? She hoped so. There was also a thought in the back of her mind that she really didn't want to admit to. She was scared. Incredibly scared of what was going to happen, of the unknown. Kaoru didn't let that fear show, she just rolled her eyes as the man once again, threw her over his shoulder, but this time, he made sure to hold her legs properly.

* * *

><p>"I smell a rat." Ben looked around him, his eyes scanning around for anything that would confirm his suspicion. He looked down at the iron key he was holding, clenching the key tightly in his palm, before stuffing it back into his pocket. The white ruff gave one last look at the iron door, before swiftly leaving the room, not looking back. He decided he needed to look for the perpetrator. He shut the door right as banging as well as muffled cries started to fill up the silent room. Before he left completely, his eyes glowed a darker gray, and a black creature appeared out of nowhere, its skin slick and shiny, its beady eyes white as paper. Ben patted it on the head, and left it to guard the door.<p>

As if he had the power to teleport, Ben had managed to materialize right behind Butch, who didn't even seem surprised when he turned around. It must have been all the years playing pranks and being little pests around each other that they've come to expect the unexpected. Ben raised his eyebrow at his brother.

"What are you doing?" He asked about the chips the other was holding, but his voice clearly said that he couldn't give two shits. Butch rolled his forest green eyes, not really wanting to deal with the younger right then and there.

"I'm getting my mate a snack." Ben suppressed a snort.

"I don't think that's as important at the moment, for as I have sniffed out a_ rat._" Butch's gaze hardened as soon as the words left Ben's mouth, himself becoming serious real quick, and he dropped the chips on the ground. Ben sighed, and gestured for the other to follow him closely. On the way to where Ben smelt the familiar yet unwanted scent, they discussed more in detail on the matter.

"I don't want to confirm it, but I think the smell was from one of the "Ravens" members. Not only that, but another smell was with it..."Ben felt himself lose his voice at the end of his sentence. Butch glanced at him quickly, before looking straight ahead again. Ben was sure of it that the other smell was one of the girls, and he was pretty sure it was Kaoru. He was wary of telling Butch since he was known for being a bit of a hot-head, and he really didn't want him driving a stake through his heart in his rage fit.

"Who? Who was it?" Butch glared back at Ben, his pace getting faster as he suddenly felt his chest tighten. He had a feeling of dread start to consume his mind. It wasn't...it couldn't have been...he'll rip their head off.

"I think you already know."

Ben quietly said, right as Butch slammed open the door to his room, a loud scream of rage echoing throughout the mansion at the sight. Ben dodged the on coming of random objects thrown randomly at him and everywhere. He knew better than to try to talk to the beast when he was mad. At last, when he broke his lamp in half, and threw it at the younger, Butch finally calmed down enough to approach.

"We will get her back." Ben calmly state, his expression unchanging.

"Damn right we will." Butch narrowed his eyes at him, before roughly pushing past him, going back down to the dining room. Ben followed closely behind, his mind only briefly going back to Yuki, who was set in a dark room with no windows or anything in it except for her.

* * *

><p>To say that Xander was expecting the green and white ruffs to suddenly barge into the dining room suddenly would be a complete lie. The older man had dropped his knife and fork, his eyes glaring at the two in the doorway. Butch was pissed, like always, and Ben seemed more serious than usual. Xander sat back, waiting for them to continue. Miyako and Momoko were staring at them in fear, and Boomer and Brick were undisturbed to the sudden intrusion.<p>

"They took her." Ben said simply. Miyako and Momoko felt their hearts leap up into their throats at his claim. By her, did he mean Kaoru? Kaoru had been taken up to her room a while ago, enough time for something to happen to her.

"I see. So I guess that means we get to go on a hunt." Xander got up, excusing himself from the table. He walked around, and as he passed the boys, they got up as well, tailing him from behind. The girls looked confused at them, but they didn't spare them a glance.

"Girls, I think it would be wise for you to stay in your rooms. You're maids will be in there with you to keep you safe, so don't get any ideas." Xander's smile didn't match his eyes, it was more of a fake one than a real one. Both puffs shivered from their seats. Boomer gave Miyako a soft smile before after the rest out of the door, Brick didn't bother saying goodbye and just left. Soon, Kimiharu and Ava both entered to room, there to guide the two back to their respective rooms.

Miyako didn't say anything as Ava helped her up, and told her that Madison was going to come in here to clean up, so she didn't have to worry about that. Momoko was already on her way to the door with Kimiharu leading her back to the room. Momoko was deep in thought. She wanted to help Kaoru. She was extremely worried about her. An idea suddenly popped into her head. The pink puff looked back at Miyako, who was starring back at her. As if she could read her mind, Miyako turned to Ava, gently grabbing her shoulder.

"Uh, Ava, do you think you I could stay with Momoko... I know that it would be going aganist orders, but I'm really scared and want to be with my friend at this time..." Ava blinked innocently up at her, before she looked deep in thought. She gave her a cautious look, before nodding her head.

"As long as nothing bad happens, then I guess its safety with numbers..." Miyako gave her a cheery smile, happy that she agreed. Now she could be with Momoko and not alone! Only if they could get Rika and Yuki with them...

Miyako skipped up to Momoko, linking their arms together like a chain as they made their way down the halls to their rooms upstairs. Ava was keeping an eye behind them, and Kimiharu was keeping a watchful eye in the front. Momoko leaned down into Miyako's ear and explained to her the plan.

"I think we should go look for Kaoru, too." Miyako's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything, as she didn't want to give it away that they were conspiring a plan together. Momoko sighed.

"If we manage to find her, then we can probably escape. We just have to get Rika and Yuki in on this too." Miyako grimaced. She was all for the idea, but what if they were caught? Just thinking about the consequences made her shiver in fear. Momoko tightened their linked arms tighter, trying to give her a sense of comfort. Miyako glanced at her, then down at the floor again. She didn't want to agree, but her head nodded at the plan. Momoko grinned.

Now they just needed Rika and Yuki.


End file.
